User blog:Situationman/Orlando TCB Season 1 Episode 32: Super Bass (2)
Main Plot: May (Molly and Elena walks into May's room.) Molly: May? Elena: Where's May? (Molly sees a note. It says "Molly, look on my laptop." Molly opens May's laptop and sees a video of May.) May: Molly, if you're watching this then I am just about an hour away from doing something very drastic because.. I'm done. It should be about 8:30 at the time of you watching this video... (Molly looks at her watch. It says 8:30am.) May: Thank you for being my friend, you've been very supportive. Thanks you, Elena, for being my sister. It's been a ride. If you want to save me, bring JC with you. Bye my friends. (The video ends.) Molly: Oh my gosh!!!! Opening Subplot: Daniel (Daniel is walking to school. He hears something.) Daniel: Huh? (Daniel keeps walking. He hears it again.) Daniel: Who's there? (Shaq comes from behind a car.) Daniel: Shaq? (Shaq pushes Daniel down.) Daniel: What the hell?! Shaq: You cheated! Daniel: What are you talking about? Shaq: You gambled and cheated! Daniel: Cheat how? Shaq: You knew you were gonna win money out of hands, now Ima take it out of your ass. Daniel: I'm sorry! I didn't cheat! Shaq: I'll shred you!!! (Daniel grabs a stick and hits Shaq in the knee, making him fall.) Shaq: Augh!!! (Daniel starts running away.) Shaq: I'll find you!! Third Plot: Savannah (At school, Savannah finds Mr. Hudson in an empty classroom. She walks in and closes te door.) Savannah: Oh, Mr. Hudson. Mr. Hudson: Oh, hi Savannah. Can I help you? Savannah: I want to express something. Mr. Hudson: Express? Savannah: You see, I know you wouldn't consider having a relationship with a student but... Mr. Hudson: Relationship?! Savannah: Yeah. I know Iam old and mature enough for you. Mr. Hudson: Savannah, what are you trying to tell me? Savannah: I think we should date. Mr. Hudson: Are you out of you mind?! Savannah: But it should be that much of a problem, it's just secret. Mr. Hudson: No!!! You're lucky I'm a nice guy. Savannah: So... we can date? Mr. Hudson: It means I won't send you to the main office if you don't breathe a word of this. (Savannah is heartbroken but comes up with a lie.) Savannah: Mr. Hudson, you know I was joking, right? Mr. Hudson: Huh? Savannah: For a class about reaction, I needed someone to fool. Mr. Hudson: Oh, this was all a joke? You got me good. Savannah: Did I now? Mr. Hudson: You did but please don't speak of this. Savannah: Don't worry, I won't. (Savannah leaves and starts crying.) Main Plot: May (Molly runs through the hallway and finds JC talking to Jacob.) Molly: JC!! JC: Whoa, Emo girl. In a hurry? Molly: Shut up and come with me. Jacob: Hi Molly. Molly: JC, you have to come with me now. JC: Seriously? For what? You wanna hook up with me, too? Molly: You idiot! May's gonna kill herself in... (Molly looks at her watch.) Molly: 15 minutes and if I'm gonna find her, you're coming with me. So unless you don't care, I suggest you help me find May. JC: I care. Molly: Then let's go! (Molly and JC search for May through halls. Menwhile, May is in the girls' bathroom with a bottle of bleach.) May: I'm done. I wanna see my parents. (She opens the bottle but Molly and JC crash through the bathroom door.) May: That was quick. JC: Is that bleach? Molly: May, don't do this. May: I can't deal with this depression. Molly: Look May. Your parents may not be alive today, but they're not gone forever. They are still looking after you from the sky and everytime you go to bed, they're right there smiling for you and you can still talk to them. May: How do you know that? Molly: I have relatives that I've lost. Now, put the bottle down... please. JC: Please put it down. (May closes the bottle and drops it.) Molly: Good, whew. Wanna skip today? May: Sure, it can take my mind off of this. Thank you. (Molly walks out. May hugs JC then out of nowhere, kisses him. She leaves.) JC: Booyah. Subplot: Daniel (Daniel walks out of the school for an early dismissal and walks over his Uncle's Car.) Uncle Ken: Ready for that appointment? Daniel: Yeah. (Shaq comes and grabs Daniel and throws him on the ground.) Uncle Ken: Hey!! Who are you? Get away! Shaq: Sit down, prick! (Daniel goes in the car and grabs a gun. He points it at Shaq.) Daniel: Stay back!! Shaq: You wouldn't shoot me! Uncle Ken: Shoot him! (Daniel shoots Shaq in the arm.) Shaq: Ahhhh!!!!! (Daniel walks over to Shaq and kicks him three times.) Daniel: Idiot. (Daniel gets in the car and they drive away leaving Shaq on the ground, cursing.) Third Plot: Savannah (Savannah is crying in the bathroom. Randi walks in.) Savannah: I'll leave. Randi: You look like you can use a friend. Savannah: Don't you hate me? Randi: Not anymore. Savannah: Oh. Randi: Boy problems? Savannah: Yeah. This guy wasn't really into me when I expressed myself to him. (Randi and Savannah walk out of the bathroom.) Randi: Well if you want someone nice and hot for you, choose someone like... him. (Randi points to Jayden.) Savannah: Jayden Patterson? You're kidding, right?. Randi: I'm not kidding. I'm Randi. (Randi walks over to Jayden.) Randi: Hey, Jayden. Jayden: Hey, Randi. Randi: Would you like someone to be in a relationship with? Jayden: Aren't you with Frankie? Randi: Not me. Jayden: Then who? (Randi brings Jayden over to Savannah.) Randi: Her. Good luck. (Randi leaves.) Savannah: Hi... Jayden: Hey. Savannah: Randi's trying to set me up with someone and she chose you... sorry. Jayden: Actually, I'm glad she did. Savannah: You are? Jayden: What guy wouldn't want a pretty lady like you? (Savannah starts to blush.) Savannah: Wanna go walk somewhere? Jayden: Sure. (They go take a walk.) Main Plot: May (Molly and May arrive at Molly's house.) Molly: Maybe you should get some rest. May: Gladly. (May hugs May.) May: Thank you, for saving my life. Molly: Anytime. (May goes upstairs and begins taking a nap. She dreams about her parents.) May: Mom? Dad? Mrs. Scott: Did we here you were gonna commit suicide? May: You did. Mr. Scott: May dear, you dont' have to do that to earn our respect. That crash was our fault, not yours. May: Are you sure? Mr. Scott: Yes. You mother was never really a good driver anyways. Mrs. Scott: Really, I wasn't. Mr. Scott: But just remember, we'll always be around for you. Mrs. Scott: We're not gone forever. Mr. & Mrs. Scott: We love you, May. (May wakes up and smiles.) Subplot: Daniel (At Daniel's house.) Uncle Ken: Who the hell was that? Daniel: I don't know. Some idiot car jacker. Uncle Ken: It's good you shot him though that's my job. Daniel: I didn't know what else to do. Uncle Ken: At least we're okay. Daniel: It's good to be okay. Third Plot: Savannah (At Savannah's house. Savannah calls Randi.) Randi: It's great to be friends again. Savannah: It is and guess who has a new boyfriend? Randi: Jayden's with you now? Savannah: Yeah, he likes me well. Randi: It's good that we does. Savannah: How's Frankie? Randi: He's good. Everythings getting back to normal now. Savannah: Yeah. ...Next time... (Damon starts throwing up in the bathroom.) ...Damon gets worse... Damon starts crying in the movie theater) Chloe: What's wrong? Damon: 'I was supposed to be in that movie! Why did you even think about taking me there! '''Chloe: '''I didn't even know you auditioned for that movie! '...Kayla and Seth reaveal their secret... Kayla: We're gonna have a baby! (Delilah, Nathaniel, and Jayden give Seth and Kayla a group hug.) ...And Ramona crushes on Travis... Ramona: I kinda like you. Travis: Really? ...All New Orlando TCB. Coming in two weeks on Orlando and Degrassi Wiki... Category:Blog posts